DANNY- SPIRIT
by Sasquatchgirl
Summary: Come join the adventure with danny as he was taken and send somewhere he is not supposed to be. Now its up to danny and his friends to return home
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Boy Is Born

It was a beautiful summer day in Amity Park, people enjoying spending their time around the city, going to parks or spending their day shopping at the mall. On this day in particular was special, because on that day a new ghost hero boy was going to be born .

Inside the Amity Park Hospital in the Labor and Delivery room, Maddie Fenton was in labor. She screamed and cried while she was pushing. Her two year old daughter Jazz was out in the hallway waiting for her baby brother to be born since there was no room for her and her husband Jack was next to her holding her left hand telling her it's ok and keep pushing.

The baby cried as he was out.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said in joy as he held the newborn baby boy in his hands.

The baby cried more as the nurse took him to the baby station have him cleaned up and his health checked. Maddie cried tears of joy as Jack kissed her on the forehead.

 _Here I am, this is me, I come into this world so wild and free_

 _Here I am, so young and strong,_

 _Right here in the place where I belong_

 _It's a new world it's a new start_

 _It's alive with the beating of young hearts,_

 _It's a new day, in a new land._

 _And it's waiting for me, here I am_

Jack and Maddie looked at their new son in awe as the nurse brought him in a blue blanket and handed him to Maddie.

"So what's the name of this baby boy?" The nurse asked

Maddie smiled looking at her son and she answered, "Danny Fenton"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Danny To The Rescue

Eighteen years had passed and Danny Fenton was now eighteen years old. His older sister 20 year old Jazz was now married and living out of town with her husband. Danny was out in his ghost form patrolling the Amity Park and protecting the people from any ghost attacks. His parents knew he was half ghost and accepted him.

He flew to a hill and landed, he then inhaled the fresh air. To him it felt great, he then saw two young seven year old boys playing with their toys in the park unaware that an evil ghostly was approaching them. He glared and then stood in front of the boys in defense and then used his Ghostly Wail pushing back the ghost.

The mother looked up and saw Danny protecting her sons from the ghost, the boys then started running back to their mother but one of them tripped over and fell to the ground. The boy then looked back and screamed as the ghost was about to attack him but Danny grabbed the ghost and pulled it back aways from the kid.

Danny growled and dodged a punch from the ghost, the ghost then disappeared and Danny thought he was gone but when he turned around to help the kid, the kid cried "Watch out!"

Danny looked back behind him where the kid was pointing and saw the ghost as but it managed to pin him to the ground by his back. Danny managed to turn around and kick him off and then the Ghost punched his right side. Danny growled charged at the ghost, he then delivered a powerful punch and smashed the ghost to the ground, the ghost screamed from the pain and then tried to get up, but Danny came back and was about to stomp on him but the ghost gasped in fright and got up flying off as Danny chased him away.

"And don't you dare come back!" Danny shouted to the retreating ghost.

He then walked over and helped the boys, he then handed them to his mother who held them tightly in a hug, other people who watched the battle clapped and cheered for their hero.

"Thank you so much saving my boys" The boy's mother told him with a grateful smile

"Anytime ma'am. I'm just doing my job" Danny said with a smile and then give the kids a hug. He then took off and flew in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Unknown Men And Captured

Later that night after finishing patrolling Amity park, Danny decided to go look at the stars in the park. He then heard some giggles and looked to see it was the same kids he rescued that day with each other. Danny flew to them and landed softly in front of them and surprised them as he asked, "Shouldn't you two be in bed?"

They gasped and looked at Danny smiling. One of the boys then answered, "Yes but we are not sleepy"

Danny laughed and said "Well sorry little fella but I'm sure your mom wants you two in bed"

They both stared at him and they both sighed and nodded as they knew he was right. The second boy then said "Ok Danny. I suppose you're right"

"Good night" they both said and then they got up walked to their home waving to him.

Danny smiled and flew back home. He then called as he changed back into his human form and entered the kitchen, "Hey Mom and Dad I'm home!"

"Welcome home sweetie how was patrolling? Maddie asked.

"It went well. I saved two kids from a ghost"

Jack looked over at him and said "How come you didn't tell me? I could've and helped you"

Danny laughed "I know. It's okay, I don't need any help I got this"

Maddie came over and kissed her son on the forehead and then said, "Well we are going to bed. Night honey"

Danny smiled telling his parents good night as they went to bed. Danny was about to go to sleep himself when suddenly he heard some music coming from outside. It sounded like a harmonica playing so he changed into his ghost form and flew off to go and check it out. Looking outside near a forest that was close to Amity Park, he could see an orange light that looked like a campfire so he went and flew over to it.

After a while he was getting close and then he found the source,it was a campsite. He entered the site and horses. He saw one looking at him, the horse then made some noise and tried to warn Danny to leave but he wouldn't listen. Danny inspected the ropes and then he heard a cough which caught his attention. He saw five men in sleeping bags sleeping soundly, he wondered why they were here, he noticed a bottle on the ground and thought it was a soda. He picked it up lick the tip and but then cringed in disgust now realising it tasted like beer.

He heard the men moving a little and saw their boots lined up, he looked closer at them and saw there was a V icon on it, it looked familiar to him but Danny shrugged his shoulders not paying attention and he accidentally threw it back.

The boot hit one of the men and he woke up groaning "What the?"

He then threw the boot at his friend which woke him up and he yelped and woke up and asked, "Hey what the?!"

He was then cut off as the other man said "Shhhh look"

He pointed at Danny and then his friend looked and they both looked amazed at the sight of Danny.

"Woah check him out. He's a ghost and looks amazing Vlad would like him" The second man said.

They both then slowly got up and grabbed a lasso that was made of anti-ghost elements. The horses then tried to alert Danny as he was inspecting another man, the man moved dreaming of his future wife and he smiled as he turned around and kissed Danny lips.

Danny eyes widened as the guys behind looked at them in disgust. The man then slowly opened his eyes and they both screamed and woke up the other two. Danny flew then started flying away fast.

"Come on Boys let's go get him!" One of the men shouted and then they ran to their horses and untied them, they then jumped on them and started chasing after Danny.

Danny looked back and heard their whistles as the men were catching up to him., Danny smirked and started flying faster, he then saw a log coming up and and hides in it as the horses jump over it.

"Where did he go? I don't see him!" "Keep looking" The men shouted as they looked around for Danny.

Danny got up and flew to them. He smirked as he got behind one of them and pushed one him off the horse. He laughed and then went up ahead and stopped two of the horses.. Danny laughed more as he flew and then stopped at the edge of the forest and saw he was close home. He arrived back at the park saw everyone.

"Hey look who's up already?" said one of the boys as they laughed a little.

Danny smiled and but then looked back as he heard another whistle. He then whispered, "No it can't be"

He turned and saw it was the men. His eyes widened and then glared as at them. They followed him, Danny flew and lead them away from Amity Park, he made them chase him back to the forest. He went to a cliff and waited till they came pass, once they did Danny jumped down.

"Look out! Woah!" One of the men yelled and then fell off his horse in surprise.

Danny laughed again as he flew away, but just when he thought he lost them all, a rope wrapped around Danny's waist and pulled him down to the ground. Danny gasped and yelled as he was pulled down. He groaned and looked at the lasso on him as he sat up and he then saw the shadows of the men and glared at them.

"Thought you could get away did you ghost?" One of them teased.

Danny then got angry and got up to punch him but another rope and wrapped around his left hand, Danny tried to remove it but then a third rope wrapped around his right hand. He growled again as he saw the other two men come and tie his feet with their ropes.

"We got him now! Woooo!" The men cheered.

Danny tried anything he could to get away but all the men pulled atl the same time and caused Danny to fall to the ground. He groaned in pain and then heard his mom and dad yell "Danny No!"

He turned and saw them standing on top of the hill, Maddie was running down the hill coming to save him.

"Mom no!" Danny shouted. She stopped and looked at him.

"Go" he said but she refused to leave.

"Go!" He said louder. Maddie then begun to cry, she nodded and then turned around and then ran off.

Danny was scared, he didn't know what was going to happen to him but he was glad his town and his family was safe as the men then started dragging him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Prisoned

Danny while in his ghost form was trying with all his might to stop the men by pulling on the ropes that were tied to his wrists, but they pull back causing Danny to fall down to the ground.

"Get up! Let's go!" The men shouted at him. Danny glared at them as he got back up and then continued on to who knows where.

 _Got to fight another fight_

 _I gotta run another night_

 _Get it out check it out, I'm on my way and I don't feel right_

 _I gotta get me back_

 _I can't be beat and that's a fact_

 _It's ok, I find a way you ain't going to take me down no way_

Danny continued to fight and he still didn't give up trying to get away from his captors. He then heard a screech sound from up in the air, he then looked up and saw an eagle that he always saw back in Amity Park screeching in sadness as he saw Danny in ropes. Danny did a soft ghostly wail to him and then stopped as the men pulled him by his ropes, forcing him to continue walking.

 _Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_

 _Don't push me I fight it_

 _Never gonna give in never gonna give it up no_

 _If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

 _You can't come uninvited_

 _Never gonna give in never gonna give it up no_

 _You can't take me I'm free._

Thunder roared in the sky as the crew and Danny continued walking in the rain. Danny looked down as he didn't want to look at these freaks still sad and angry. He started regretting ever going to their camp site in the first place.

 _Why did it go all wrong?_

 _I wanna know what's going on and what's this holding me?_

 _I'm not where I'm supposed to be_

 _I gotta fight another fight_

 _I gotta fight with all my might_

 _I'm getting out_

 _So check it out_

 _You're in my way yeah you better watch out_

 _Oh come on!_

Danny stopped to catch a break but he couldn't as they then tugged him more up a hill. He looked tired and exhausted from all that walking and fighting but then in the distance he spotted a large fence. They continued taking him there and other men came and grabbed Danny by his ropes and pulled him inside as the large doors opened., Danny continued fighting against them as the doors behind him shut closed.

 _Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_

 _Don't push me I fight it_

 _Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no_

 _If you can't catch a wave then you never gonna ride it_

 _You can't come uninvited_

 _Never gonna give, in never gonna give it up no_

 _You can't take me! I'm free!_

Danny looked around as the guards pushed him forward, he growled and tried to attack them, he saw other ghosts walking everywhere and they all seemed to have the same a green line on their arms. Danny tried talking to one of them but another guard told him to go, Danny growled pulling back against the ropes and then tried to run to the door but was stopped when a tall man stood in front of him and blocked his path.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Vlad

"What seems to be the problem gentleman?" Vlad asked.

Danny growled and then his eyes widened at the sight of him.

" _No it can't be can it?"_ Danny asked in his head.

"We got a crazy ghost here sir. He won't tell us his name" One of the soldiers said as he held the rope.

Vlad came up closer observing Danny as he asked with a smirk, "Really?"

He examined Danny more and then lifted his chin with his hand and said, "The army has dealt with wild ghosts before. This one will be no different."

Danny growled at him while Vlad smirked. He then slapped Vlad's hand away causing him to step back and then shouted in anger, "Get your hands off of me!"

Vlad chuckled in amusement and then ordered the soldiers "Get him cleaned up"

Vlad then turned around and walked away. Danny wasn't sure what he mean 'clean him up' as the soldiers pulled him to a chair that looked like the ones you would see in a hair salon and forced him to sit down and and then placed a cape around him.

"Ok James he's all ready for you" The soldier said.

Danny continued to growl in anger almost attacking them. The soldier then said, "Woah, he's a troublemaker"

James then came out and said with determination, "Let's see if he's still a troublemaker when I'm done with him"

Danny kept his eyes on him as James examined his hair and then grabbed a pair of scissors, but just when James was about to start cutting his hair, Danny moved his head and bit James hand hard. James yelped in pain and stepped back holding his now sore hand.

Danny looked at him mad and then James asked, "Wanna fight don't ya?"

James then ordered some of the soldiers to hold him still and then James started trimming the dead ends on Danny's hair. Danny the whole time kept glaring at James while he merely chuckled and kept cutting more hair off. He then grabbed an electric razor to trim off some hair that was close to Danny's ears. Danny smirked as he spotted James free hand not holding the razor and then he used his shoulder and squeezed James hand hard against a wooden post that was near the chair. James yelped in pain again while Danny chuckled at his little victory .The other ghosts were watching what was going on and began laughing at James.

Danny wrists were tied to the arms of the chair, James then came over to clean his nails and he pulled out a pair of tweezers and started removing the dirt that was in them. Danny was getting irritated so he moved his finger nails away.

"Enough games boy" James snapped.

More soldiers came to help keep Danny controlled as James as was finishing up cleaning the dirt and then he grabbed a filer and began to file his nails. Danny kept on growling in both anger and irritation, he wasn't enjoying this and he just wanted them to leave him alone. After finishing his nails, James went over and brought an air tattoo machine. Danny watched as James put green ink in the compressor and turned it on.

He then walked over and was about to tattoo Danny arms but Danny went invisible and intangible and managed to get out of the chair. James gasped and then Danny punched him and knocked him out. All the ghosts laughed at James's misfortune.

"James you alright?" The soldiers kept asking as they checked on poor James.

Vlad then came over after watching everything that happened. Sergeant Thompson then said nervously, "Ok so um...Let's put him in the stable with the other ghosts"

"Not the stable" Vlad ordered causing the Sergeant Thompson to look at him. "The corale. It's time to break that ghost"

Vlad kept looking at Danny with both determination and interest and then he turn around and walked off. Danny rolled his eyes at the sight of Vlad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Showdown

Later on outside in the roaming area which was used for breaking the ghosts into submission for the army, Danny was going to fight against the soldiers. Vlad thought his soldiers would be enough to break Danny apart just like they had done to all the other ghosts. Soldiers came to watch the fight, leaning against the fence. They heard the gate open and watched as Danny was shoved in, he growled at them as they closed the gate and then he looked around to see everyone watching him.

 _Well you think you can can take me on_

 _You must be crazy_

 _There ain't a single thing you've_

 _Done that's gonna phase me_

 _Oh but if you want to have a go_

 _I just wanted to let you know._

He noticed a Soldier coming inside the area cracking his knuckles and chuckling as he approached him, Danny got into a fighting position and then began to fight. Danny grabbed onto the soldier's head and then slammed it against the fence, the soldier cried in pain and then he yelped as Danny then grabbed him again and threw him over the fence.

 _Get off my back and into my game_

 _Get out of my way and out of my brain_

 _Get out of my face or give it your best shot_

 _I think it's time you better face the fact_

 _Get off my back._

Another Soldier decided to jump in and take on Danny. The soldier made a fist and tried to punch Danny, but he grabbed his hand and tossed him to the ground, Danny smirked and then dusted his hands off while turning around.

"You're so dead ghost boy!" The soldier shouted as he stood up and then tried to run at Danny for a sneak attack.

Danny stopped, looked behind and growled at the soldier. He then began to run towards the soldier who then got scared and surrendered by running out of the fence. Vlad wasn't pleased by this and then glared at some of the ghosts who were watching, they were cheering Danny on but as soon as they saw Vlad's glare they stopped and remained silent.

 _You know it's all just a game that I'm playing_

 _Don't think that you can't find a way in_

 _That's what I'm saying_

 _Oh if you wanna have a go_

 _I just want to let you know_

 _Oh get off my back and into my game_

 _Get out of my way and out my brain_

 _Get out of my face or give it your best shot_

 _I think it's time for you to face the fact_

 _Get off my back._

Danny smiled with pride as he was succeeding in stopping the soldiers from breaking him. He then looked at some of the soldiers on one part of the fence and spat at them which made them jump back and fall off the fence. He then watched another soldier jump inside for one last attempt to break him.

 _Oh if you wanna have a go_

 _I just want to let you know_

 _Get off, get off, get off my back and into my game_

 _Get out of my way and out of my brain_

 _Get out of my face or give it your best shot_

 _So know this train is coming off it's track_

 _Get off my back_

 _Yeah get off my back_

 _Get off._

Danny flew at him fast and punched him hard in the stomach, the soldier then fell down to the ground and passed out. Danny then picked him up and threw him at the other soldiers.

 _Oh, get off_

 _Get off_

 _Get off_

 _Get off_

 _Get off_

 _Get off my back._

Danny spotted Vlad and then flew over to him and stopped right at his face and snarled right at him in an attempt to scare him off. Vlad however was not phased by this at all and merely glared back at him.

He then commanded Sergeant Thompson, "Sergeant! Tie this ghost to a post and he is to have no food or water for three days"

"Yes sir" Sergeant Thompson responded with a salute.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Meeting Someone New

Later on the same day after Danny's victory, just like Vlad had ordered Sergeant Thompson and some soldiers hammered a wooden post in the ground and then tied Danny to it by his wrists with anti-ghost rope. The rope was so tight that he couldn't break free of it. The rope was long enough for Danny to walk around freely a little but not much. He glared at the soldiers as they laughed at his misfortune and then left him alone. It was starting to get really hot outside, Danny kept on trying to break free of the rope but did not prevail. The ghosts from the stables watched him and they felt bad seeing Danny like that, eventually Danny gave up and then leaned against the post, he then used his bound hands to wipe the sweat that was trickling down his forehead.

Later that night while everyone was asleep and the temperature lowered down a bit, Danny looked up to the sky and looked at the stars, he wondered if his parents were doing okay back in Amity Park and wondered if they were missing him as much as he missed them. His heart ached at the thought of his home and some tears of sadness fell down his face as he felt both sad, hurt and useless.

The next day Danny was sitting on the ground, he felt his throat getting dry by the lack of water, he swallowed whatever moisture was in his mouth just keep his throat moist. He then looked over and saw Vlad drinking some water out of a water bottle, Danny licked his lips as he watched him drink it but then stopped as he then saw Vlad looking at him.

"We got a intruder" A soldier called out.

Vlad and Danny looked and watched as the soldiers dragged in a boy with a red hat, glasses, yellow shirt and green cargo pants with boots, they took the boy to Vlad and made him kneel before him.

"Ah what do we have here?" Vlad asked.

Danny listened in on the conservation as the soldier explained,"We caught this boy spying on our secret weapons"

Vlad smirked and then ordered, "Tie him next to the fence close to the ghost boy and no food or water"

They took him next to the fence close to Danny, and then the boy yelped as they made him sit down and then tied his hands behind the fence, the soldiers then laughed at the boy and then walked off.

Danny kept looking at the boy and then watched as the boy turned his head at him and said "Hey there. I'm Tucker"

Danny raised an eyebrow he wasn't in the mood to talk to him, so he stuck his tongue out at him, Tucker did the same and stuck his tongue back at Danny.

Danny saw but chose to ignore him. He turned around and said, "Copycat"

Tucker laughed a little and then just sat still. The next day in the early morning, Danny was bored and just kept playing with the rope that was tied to his wrists, he then stopped when he heard the sound of a coyote howling, he turned to see it was Tucker making that noise and then he made an owl sound which was then responded by another coyote noise. look stop when he heard some coyotes howling. Suddenly a pocket knife was thrown in the air and landed in front of Tucker, Tucker smiled but then turned to Danny hoping he wouldn't say anything but Danny merely turned his head and pretended that he didn't see anything.

Tucker tried to reach for the knife with his feet but then stopped for a second when he heard the army trumpet signalling the soldiers were going to wake up, Tucker then quickly managed to grab the knife with his feet and then flip it behind his back and hid the knife in his hand. He then winked at Danny as the soldiers were lining up, Danny eyes then widened when he realised what Tucker was planning and nodded.

They both looked over and watched Vlad walking back and forth in front of the soldiers while listening to the soldiers Sergeant Thompson giving a report.

"The ghost" Vlad asked.

"Sir?" Thompson responded.

"How long has the ghost boy been tied to the post?" Vlad asked.

"Three days sir" Thompson said.

"Good. Get him ready to face me" Vlad smirked as though he knew he was going to defeat Danny.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Escape

The time had come for Danny to face Vlad. The soldiers cheered as Vlad stepped into the coreal while Danny merely growled at him. The horn then went off and then Vlad ran at him, Danny moved to the side and then turned to punch him, but Vlad had grabbed him by his arm and then threw him to the ground, Danny yelped and then turned onto his stomach, he then wiped his lip and saw there was green blood on them.

He snarled and got back up to try again, but when he charged at him Vlad moved out of the way. Danny stopped and turned back at him. Vlad chuckled and teased, "You're weak aren't you?"

Danny snarled and then snapped with determination, "Never! You won't stop me!"

He then charged at him, but Vlad merely moved out of the way which caused Danny to slam straight into the fence, he groaned in pain as his ribs on his right hurt from the crash. He got back up and tried once more for a frontal attack, but Vlad quickly sprung to action and grabbed him by the collar of his hazmat suit and then threw him to the ground once more, Danny yelped in pain and then began to breath hard, he tried to get back up but his legs wouldn't stopped shaking. He then looked down sadly and gave up.

The soldiers cheered again and Vlad grinned knowing he won the fight. He then helped Danny get back up as he said, "You see gentleman, any ghost can be broken"

He then looked at Danny and asked "Tell me boy, what's your name?"

Danny took a deep breath and answered "Danny"

Vlad smiled and he patted his shoulder and told him to walk around with him as he started a speech to the soldiers. They walked past the stall and Danny watched as the ghosts looked away from him believing he was defeated. Danny then stopped walking.

"Danny" Vlad said in a warning tone as he noticed his actions.

Danny then looked on in anger and then used his ghostly wail on Vlad which pushed him and some of the soldiers away. Tucker then cut the rope off his wrists and broke free, he then ran over to Danny and said, "Come on dude let's go!"

Danny nodded and then started running away with Tucker, Danny then used his ecto blast and broke the doors on the stables as they ran past and freed the ghosts in them. Danny then began to fly to the main gate but then stopped as he saw James standing there and blocking their way, Danny however merely smirked at him and then punched him right in the face and knocked him out. Danny and all the other ghosts then flew out of the gate.

Danny was happy to be free he knew where he was heading; home. But then he heard Tucker howl, he rolled his eyes in annoyance but then spotted a beautiful female ghost coming their way. For some reason he couldn't keep his eyes off her as she then stood in front of them and stopped them, suddenly a couple of Tucker's friends then came and gently placed anti-ghost rope on Danny's waist. He couldn't believe it! One minute he was free and the next thing he knew...more ropes. He pouted which caused Tucker and the female ghost to laugh at the way he looked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Spending Time With Carrie

After a long journey, they all arrived at Tucker's campsite. Danny looked around and saw lots of tents and one camping trailer. For some reason he felt about being there and continued to follow Tucker and his friends.

They arrived at the camp trailer, it was Tucker's and he wanted Danny to stay in there to rest up. He unlocked the door and then he took the rope off Danny's waist and then they both walked inside, poor Danny felt so exhausted he changed back into his human form.

"Woah dude! I Thought you were a full ghost" Tucker said in amazement.

Danny just looked at him and then sat down at the table. As he sat down, Tucker noticed a couple cuts and bruises so he walked over to a shelf and grabbed a first aid kit and then sat down next to him.

"You don't talk that much. Is something wrong?" Tucker asked looking concerned.

Danny sighed and answered while looking down sadly, "I was just tired of being in that place and I'm feeling homesick. I really miss my parents"

Tucker nodded and gave him a sympathetic look as he grabbed a few bandages and an ice. He then said, "I'm sorry to hear that man, but don't worry you're safe now"

He place the bandages on Danny's cuts but forgot to tell him he was about place the ice pack on. He placed it on his right side where he hurt his ribs from fighting Vlad, which caused him to jump and yelp.

"Woah easy there! Tell me next time before you place that ice pack on me!" Danny snapped.

Tucker looked at him and said "Well sorry Mr. Attitude. You better go to bed and get some shut eye"

Tucker then put everything away and went to his bed on the other side of the trailer and closed the door. Danny walked to the other side where there was another bed waiting for him, he then laid and before going to sleep he whispered, "Don't worry mum, dad. I'll be home soon, I promise"

The next day Tucker woke up and made Danny some breakfast for when he woke up, he made him some cinnamon oatmeal with a cup came of orange juice and an apple, he placed it on the table and then quickly checked on Danny. He smiled as he saw he was still asleep and then went outside. It wasn't long till Danny woke up, he yawned and then stretched his arms, he then saw the food on the table, feeling a bit paranoid he checked through the windows to make sure no one was watching him and then sat down at the table and began eating the oatmeal, happy to finally get some food in him.

He then took the apple and walked outside he leaned back against the trailer and took a bite out of the fruit, he then turned his head to look around but then stopped when he saw the same ghost girl he saw yesterday, he then watched in amazement as she changed into a human and he thought she even more beautiful as a human. He watched her looking for a flower to pick while humming.

He then cleared his throat and said,"Hi there"

She looked up at him and then went back to what she was doing. Danny sighed and tried again this time talking a little louder, "Hey there!"

She picked up a white flower and at first looking at Danny, but then she turned for a second and saw Tucker coming. She smiled and pointed at Danny and gestured if he wanted to come and see her, he smiled and nodded and was about to go up to her but then stopped as soon as he saw Tucker running at her.

"What? No!" Danny said in surprise.

He watched as she put the flower on Tucke'sr hat and hugged him. Danny frowned at the sight and was starting to get a bit jealous of Tucker. He thought he was more handsome than Tucker was, folded his arms in disappointed and continued to watch them play together.

Later in the afternoon, Tucker wanted Danny to go ghost and show his friends. Danny rolled his eyes and said in annoyance as he folded his arms at Tucker and his friends, "Nope. Not going to happen"

"Awww come on man" Tucker begged.

"No" Danny repeated, he was starting to get angry and began walking away from him.

"Please Danny" Tucker tried once more.

Danny looked back and gave him a death glare, he then started running after him, Tucker gasped and then ran before jumping over and hiding behind a rock. Danny then yelled in anger, "Don't ask me again!"

Suddenly the girl from before went up to his face and snapped, "Knock it off now!"

Danny glared at her and then turned around muttering, "Girls!"

A few minutes later, Danny became madder as Tucker attached a handcuff to ho his left arm with the same girl whose name was revealed to be Carrie holding the chain.

Tucker then said with a smirk "Ok Carrie, see if you can teach Danny some manners"

Danny sighed in agitation which caused Carrie to giggle a little. Tucker then moved to the side and allowed them to go. Danny believed he was now free to leaves so he began running while pulling Carrie with her. He ran faster and then was suddenly stopped by a tug.

"What the heck?" Danny asked as he looked back at her.

"You're going to far. We have to go back" Carrie said to him

"Nuh uh! I'm going home so let go of that chain" He demanded and then started pulling the chain, she gasped and pulled back harder to stop him. He suddenly felt more pressure on the cuff and turned to see her smirking as she sat down on the ground.

"Oh come on! I need to go!" Danny shouted as he kept trying to pull against the chain.

Carrie then thought of an idea, she got up and started walking around him and checked him out which kept him distracted to what she was really up to. She then suddenly swept his legs and caused him to fall to the ground on his back.

"Owwww hey what that was for?!" Danny asked as he rubbed his now sore lower back.

"Tucker wants you to stay with us till you're fully healed. Now come on and I'll show you around"

He sighed knowing he didn't really have a choice until he was fully healed, he got up and wiped the dirt of his pants and stood back up as he said, "Okay. If you say so"

He then followed her back to the campsite.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Unwanted Guests

While exploring around the campsite, Carrie brought Danny to her cousin. His name was Drake, he changed into his ghost form and then got splashed by water courtesy of his friend Jacob who was smirking while holding the bucket, they both laughed and then looked at Danny. He shook his head practically saying he did not want to participate in the water fight.

A little bit later, Danny was back at the trailer still in his ghost form. He sat against the wall of it and then fell asleep taking a short nap. Tucker smirked and kept hold of the bucket in his hand, he then filled it with water and continued to sneak slowly and quietly towards Danny. He then tipped the bucket over and dumped all the water on Danny's head causing him to wake up and gasp, he then turned and saw Tucker laughing hysterically over the prank he pulled.

Danny growled in frustration but then saw the hose still running, he smirked and then picked it up and without hesitation, he started spraying the water at Tucker. He then laughed hysterically at Tucker who smiled. Carrie was walking by and then stopped as he saw Tucker and Danny play wrestling with each other, she smiled and was happy that Danny was finally starting to stop being angry all the time.

Later that night, Danny was talking to Carrie until they heard a little girl coming up them laughing. He raised his eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Ghosty" The little girl said as she opened her arms.

He kneeled down to her and she giggled and started to grab his hair, he winced as she pulled it and then sat back up but accidently caused her to fall to the ground. She got scared and then started to cry, Danny looked down and felt bad for scaring the poor girl.

He kneeled back down and hugged her as he said, "Hey it's okay. Sorry about that"

She smiled and giggled again, he lifted her up high which caused her to laugh more and then he placed her back down gently. She then turned her head to the sound of her mother calling for her and said as she walked off, "Bye, bye ghosty"

The next day Danny and Carrie walked through a part of the woods that had apple trees, Danny sat down at one of them and sighed as he enjoyed the breeze blowing past them. Danny then noticed Carrie looking at both the apple and then started picking some of the flowers, he then used his ecto blast to cut the apple off the tree and then he caught it, he then walked over and offered the apple to her.

"I uhhhh...I got this for you" He said nervously.

She smiled at him and then took the apple and then took a bite out of it. She swallowed the piece of fruit and then said with a warm smile, "Thanks Danny"

He chuckled as he blushed and said as began rubbing the back of his head, "No problem".

The next day she took Danny to a beautiful pond for a swim, they both jumped in the water and swam around in their human forms. They both ducked under the water and swam with each other, they both emerged from the water but couldn't stop smiling at each other. They both realised that they were falling in love with each other.

They got out of the water and hugged each other, not caring that they were both soaking wet, they both then ran over to a small hill that looked over the campsite. Suddenly Danny heard a screech, he thought it was the eagle from Amity Park. He got excited and then tried talking to the eagle, but the eagle didn't respond and just kept flying away, Danny looked down sadly realising it was not the same eagle from Amity Park.

Early in the morning the next day, Danny smirked and slowly walked up to Tucker and then he took his hat and ran off.

"Hey Danny no! Stop Danny! " Tucker laughed playfully as he started chasing after him, Danny however kept smirking and kept on running.

"Oh come on!" Tucker exclaimed and then stopped to catch his breath.

Danny then stopped and came back to him. He gave him back his hat, Tucker smiled and accepted it and then they both heard Tucker's friends laughing at them. One of them then came up and shoved Tucker to the ground as they kept on laughing. It was becoming annoying and Danny decided enough was enough, he ran up to them and growled, they both suddenly got scared and fell to the ground, they both then ran off. He then looked back at Tucker and smiled as he held out his hand and helped him back up.

A few minutes later Tucker removed the bandages off Danny and concluded that he was fully healed.

"You can go home now" Tucker said.

"Really? I can go home?" Danny asked still not believing it.

"Go on. Your family is waiting for you" Tucker said and nodded with a smile.

Danny smiled and then they gave each other a brother hug, he then changed into his ghost form and started flying away. He then spotted Carrie in the wood and landed in front of her.

"Carrie I can go home" Danny said with a bright smile.

His smile then dropped when he saw she was now sad, knowing that he was leaving. In her heart she wanted him to stay, to be with her but she knew he had a family that was waiting for him. He was about to hug her and tell her it would be alright but then they heard a gunshot coming from the campsite. They flew back over and stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Vlad leading his soldiers and army of ghosts, they were attacking the campsite!"

"No!" Carrie screamed and changed into her ghost form.

She was about to head down there but Danny grabbed her hand and said, "Carrie no! It's dangerous!"

"I got to go save them!" She yell back and then pulled her hand out of his and flew down there to help.

Danny looked back to where he knew his home was, but then looked back at the campsite. He couldn't leave them defenseless, as much as he wanted to go home so badly he decided to fly back and help them.


	11. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- New location

Sound the bugle now, play it just for me

As the seasons change, remember how I used to be

Now I can't go on. I can't even start

I got nothing left just a empty heart.

The train continued to move right through a blizzard storm, Danny held himself tight and shivered from the cold. He looked up and saw Drake and the others keeping warm by using blankets made from their powers and huddling together.

"Danny come join us" Drake offered. Danny kept looking down, he just wanted to be alone. He was wanted to be with Carrie, he was really worried about her.

I'm a soldier wounded so I must give up the fight

There's nothing more for me, lead me away

Or leave me lying here.

Danny was now shaking bad, he felt his blood getting colder and colder. Drake was getting worried about him so he with his powers he made Danny a blanket like the others had did and then walked over to him. Danny looked up as he placed the blanket around him and once again offered for him to join them. But he refused and held the blanket tight as he turned away from him. Drake sighed sadly and just went back to others, knowing Danny need to be alone. Danny continued to look outside through the holes of the cart.

Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care

There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere

Without a light I fear I stumble in the dark

Lay right down decide not to go on

As the blizzard continued, he then watched as the snow started to form and now it looked like his parents, family and friends back in Amity Park, he felt so happy that he thought it really was them as they waved and called out, "Hello Danny!"

"Guys! I can't believe it's you!" Danny exclaimed in happiness as he watched from the window. They smiled at him but then they disappeared.

Then from on high somewhere in the distance,

There's a voice that calls "Remember who you are"

If you lose yourself your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight remember who you are.

Danny looked again but saw they were gone, he looked down and was about to cry again but then he looked back at Drake and the others. He smiled a little and then decided to go and join them. Drake and the others smiled at him welcomed him with open arms.

Yeah you're a soldier now, fighting in a battle

To be free once more, yeah that's worth fighting for.

Early in the morning they all felt the train stop and woke up, Danny looked out the the window and saw soldiers and men walking around outside. The door to the cart then opened and the same man came up to Danny and said, "Come on. It's going to be okay"

He cuffed his hands once again and then started pulling him by the chain, Danny followed him out and then looked around the place as Drake and the others followed behind.

"I don't know why we were brought here, but all I know is that we need to escape and I need to find my way back home" Danny said in his head with determination.


	12. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Hard Work

A blast was heard as dynamite exploded at a cave, the soldiers were planning to blow through the cave to make a train track that would go to Amity Park. When the smoke cleared, they all saw that it failed and nothing happened.

"No good we hit bedrock!" One of the soldiers shouted. All the men sighed and then one of the soldiers ordered, "Well, that's it. We're hauling the steamer over the mountain. We got six days to connect with Minnesota, we move out at dawn"

Danny kept watching them talk, he wasn't liking this at all but for now he had to stay strong if he was ever going to be free. Far away Tucker was following the train tracks, he had some of his belongings and anything he might need in a backpack. Before leaving he had taken Carrie back to the campsite to get healed from her wounds, Tucker knew that his friend was in trouble again and he was going to rescue him not only because he saved his and Carrie's life, but because he was his friend.

The next day at dawn, Danny and the other ghosts were attached to the train steamer with chains and harnesses, they were going to pull the steamer up the hill. He was in the middle of the line and next to Drake, he felt the weight of the train behind him and saw some of the men carrying whips with them.

"Ready to go!" A man yelled and then the leader used his whip to signal them all to start walking.

They all then started pulling, Danny looked ahead to the hill they were going to climb and the length of it. About an hour later, they were halfway up the hill. Danny panted hard feeling tired from all the pulling, he then saw a ghost in front of him stop for a second because he was so tired, the man then came up and used his whip on him making him go faster.

Danny growled at the sight and then jumped at him making him stop and the man shouted, "Whoa!"

Danny continued to growl at him and then the man shouted, "Get back in line!"

Danny rolled his eyes got back in line, he looked at Drake and saw he was starting to get exhausted as well just like they all were. By sunset, they were almost up the top of the hill and Danny kept pushing himself to keep going.

"We're almost at the top! Slow down up front!" A man shouted.

Danny look up and he recognised some of the mountains, he then looked at the bottom and saw the men down there building train tracks, his eyes then widened as he realised they were heading to his home and it was now up to him to stop them. He stopped and started pulling back against the chains.

"Danny what's wrong?" Drake asked.

"That train is going to my home! I can't let them do that!" Danny shouted.

Some of the men spotted Danny, they all stopped and then one of them came at him with his whip and shouted, "Get back! Come on! Get back in Line!"

Danny then thought of a plan to stop them and help everyone escape, he pretended to groan in pain and then pretended to die as he fell to the ground. Drake and his other friends looked at Danny and wondered what he was up to, a man then kneeled down and opened Danny's eyelids, but when they didn't move he assumed that he was dead.

"Get the mules up here!" The man ordered and then took the chains and harness off Danny's body.

Two of the soldiers then chained his ankles together and attached them to a couple of mules, they then started dragging him away and as they did, Danny quickly winked to Drake and the others and then closed his eyes again.

He then fully opened his eyes and shouted "Good work boys!"

He then quickly got his ankles free and started flying at the train, he then used an ectoblast and blasted the first line of ghosts off the train.

"Go get out of here!" Danny yelled.

They all nodded and then started flying off, Danny then turned his attention to the other chain while the men ran behind the train to try and stop it from moving. He then used his ectoblast and blasted the second chain off the train, Drake and the others were now free and they started flying off.

"Thanks Danny! Good luck!" Drake yelled as he and the others escaped.

"Thanks! You too!" Danny shouted back.

As most of the men were busy trying to keep the train from falling down the hill, the others tried to capture Danny again. One of them wrapped a chain around his waist, but Danny kicked them back and flew off. One of them tried to shoot him, but he managed to dodge the bullet and then knocked some of the men that were trying to keep the train still.

He then tripped over and rolled down the hill a little, he then looked up and saw the train was rolling down right towards him, he got up and started running as fast as he could, believing there was not time to fly. He ran faster and faster as he heard the train get closer and closer, he looked down and saw he almost at the spot where the train that brought him here was, he then turned the other way and ran to the edge of the forest.

He looked back and watched as the train crashed into the other train and it exploded and set everything ablaze in fire. He smiled proudly that he managed to stop them from reaching his home, suddenly there was another explosion and the fire began to quickly spread into the trees and towards Danny. Knowing he couldn't stay any longer, he began to fly off.


	13. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Seeing Tucker Again

Danny flew fast as could to escape from the raging forest fire, he landed down in the middle of a small cliff and then looked around both left and right but the fire had cut off those escape routes, he then looked forward and saw a large log ahead and found an escape route, but as he flew over it the chain that was still wrapped around his waist and a piece of his suit got caught on the log causing him to fall back. He pulled against the log and although he managed to get the piece of suit off, the chain was still attached and he couldn't phase the chain off because it was ghost proof.

The fire came closer and just when Danny thought it was the end, Tucker jumped on the log and cut the piece chain off with a knife. Danny fell to the ground and coughed because he inhaled too much smoke and it was making him sick, he then felt Tucker lift him up and rip the chain off his waist, he then helped him to his feet and they both began to run.

They continued to run and then came to the edge of a cliff where a river was below, knowing they had no choice they both jumped off the edge and landed in the water. Danny fell unconscious as they went under the water, Tucker dived down and grabbed him, he then swam to the nearest shore and pulled him out of the water and placed him by a tree so he could rest for the night and get his strength back.

The next morning Danny woke up and found he was in his human form and said, "I must have changed back when I passed out"

He then spotted a pile of apples next to him and he smiled as he took one and started eating it as he thought, "Mmmm whoever did this was so nice"

He then heard the sound of water dripping and he looked and saw Tucker at the river washing his face and getting a drink of water, he really was happy to see him. Danny then smirked and decided to sneak up on him, Tucker noticed him coming but decided to pretend he didn't see him. Danny continued to smirk and then lightly pushed Tucker into the water.

Danny laughed as Tucker emerged from the water and then they both laughed hysterically at each other, Tucker then came out of the water and they both started to play wrestle with each other and then they stopped.

"It's good to see you bro" Tucker said.

Danny smiled and then they both shared a brotherly hug as Danny said, "It's good to see you too"

They both then stopped as they heard the sounds of whistling and someone coming over the hill a few metres away from them.


	14. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Run!

"I don't believe it" Vlad muttered as he saw Danny and Tucker alive. He thought they both died in that fire.

"Go Go Go Go Danny Run! Run!" Tucker shouted.

Danny didn't have time to go ghost as he turned and began to run. Tucker followed him behind as the soldiers began to shoot at them. One bullet almost hit Tucker in the leg and he fell over, Danny looked back and saw his best friend down so he ran back and quickly grabbed him and then continued to run to the canyons.

Danny looked at Tucker and asked with a smile, "You alright?"

Tucker smiled back and said, "I'm fine just keep…"

He was cut off as another bullet shot right past Danny's leg in an effort to shoot him down. As they entered the canyon, some of the soldiers and Vlad split up going in different directions while two of them continued to chase after Danny and Tucker. Danny looked back and saw that they were getting closer and started running faster. Tucker then found a stick on the ground, smirking as he got an idea he picked it and stuck it between a space between the rocks, the soldier hit the stick which caused him to fall off his horse. Danny and Tucker laughed at the scene, but then another soldier started catching, Danny and Tucker saw a small top wall of rock coming up and Danny used his intangibility to phase them both through, the soldier tried to duck down but the horse accidentally bucked him against the top wall and knocked him out.

Danny ran faster but then slowed down as he saw an edge of a cliff coming up, Danny then picked Tucker up and placed him on his back as he made a sharp turn and continued to run. A soldier then caught up with them and tried to push Tucker off Danny. Tucker luckily managed to grab onto the end of Danny's shirt and then Danny helped him get back on him and as he did Tucker jumped up and kicked the soldier in the face and caused him to fall off his horse.

Danny laughed again but then stopped as they hit a road end on the cliff, they both then heard the sounds of shouting and whistling. Danny then looked up and saw a way up the cliff.

"Where did they go?" One soldier asked as he, Vlad and another soldier stopped at the edge and saw that Tucker and Danny were not there.

"There they are! Up there!" A soldier shouted as he pointed up. Vlad looked up and saw Danny and Tucker running up to the top.

One Danny and Tucker reached the top of the cliff, they stopped. There was no-where else to run. There was a cliff on the other side but there was a huge risk jumping over that distance. Suddenly another bullet shot past Danny's leg. He turned back to see Vlad on the other side with a gun in his hand, Danny then looked back at the other side of the cliff and started walking back. Tucker at first was confused but then he looked at the other cliff and his eyes widened in realisation of what he and Danny were about to do.

"Oh no" Tucker said with shock.

"Oh yes" Danny respond and then closed his eyes for a second.


	15. Chapter 17

Charter 17- Heading Back home

When Danny opened his eyes, instead of blue they were green. He took a deep breath and then without warning he started running fast still holding Tucker on his back.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled and gripped on danny shirt tight.

"I'm going Ghost!" Danny shouted and as he jumped he changed into his ghost form and started flying over the canyon.

Vlad and the soldiers watched them in shock, Danny focused on reaching the other side while Tucker yelled out in victory. Danny's power then faded and he changed back into a human but luckily they made it to the other side and tumbled to the ground. They sat up and looked at each other while panting hard, they both then smiled and then turned their heads back to Vlad and the others.

A soldier pulled out his gun ready to shoot them but Vlad grabbed it and lowered it down while shaking his head at the soldier. He then looked back at Danny and decided to leave him alone, he gave him a nod and Danny returned the gesture as well, Vlad then left with his soldiers.

Danny and Tucker looked at each other again and then jumped in excitement and victory, Danny was finally free and everything was going to be alright from now on. Danny then said as he changed back into his ghost form, "Come on Tuck. Let's go"

Tucker nodded and then Danny picked him up and began to fly into the distance, the next day they arrived back at the campsite and Danny changed back into his human form. Danny looked around for Carrie, but when he couldn't see her he looked down sadly and thought the worst had happened to her. Tucker noticed and then smiled as he whistled, Danny looked at the campsite again and then saw Carrie walking towards them. Danny and Carrie's eyes widened as they saw each other and they ran to each other and hugged each other in a tight embrace.

Tucker then came up to them as they broke apart and Danny then moved to the side. Tucker then whispered something in Carrie's ear and then she looked down sadly.

"I will miss you Carrie" Tucker said and then they both hugged each other.

Danny knew this was good bye as Tucker looked at him and said, "Take care of her Danny. You have a spirit that could not be broken" at Danny.

Danny held back tears of sadness as he and Tucker shared one last brotherly hug as he said, "I will miss you my friend"

They both let go of each other and then Danny and Carrie changed into the ghost forms and started flying off. On the top of the hill they both stopped for a second and then Danny smiled as he shouted, "Hey Tuck! Come visit us in Amity Park sometime!"

Tucker then yelled back with a smile "I will when I get a chance!"

They all waved goodbye one last time and then Danny and Carrie took off in the air and started the long journey back to Amity Park.

I hear the wind, call my name

The sound that leads me home again

It sparks up the fire, a flame that still burn

To you I will always return

I know the road is long, but where you are is home

Wherever you stay I'll find my way

I run like the river, I follow the sun,

I fly like an eagle, to where I belong!

Danny and Carrie arrived back in Amity Park, in the park Danny saw his parents and his family hanging around there. He then sent out a small ghostly wail to surprise them. They all looked up at him and then started cheering in excitement.

"Hey it's Danny! He's back!" One of the little boys shouted in excitement.

Danny and Carrie ran down to them as they changed back into their human forms, Danny picked up the little boy and ticked him a little. He then stopped as he saw his parents walk over to him. Maddie covered her mouth and screamed in joy as she and Jack then pulled their son into a loving embrace.

"Oh Danny! I thought I would never see you again!" Maddie said with tears of joy falling down her face.

"Welcome home son" Jack said as they pulled out of the hug and then he ruffled his hair.

Danny chuckled and then said as he gestured to Carrie, "Mum, dad this is Carrie and with your permission…"

He then kneeled down in front of her and then used his ghost powers to make a ring in his hand and asked as he showed it to her, "Carrie I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Carrie gasped smiling and then looked at his parents who smiled and nodded. She then looked back at him and answered, "Yes Danny. I will marry you"

Danny smiled and then placed the ring on her finger. He then stood up and they both shared a passionate kiss, they both then changed back into their ghost forms and flew in the air.

I can't stand the distance, I can't dream alone

I can't wait to see you, yes I'm on my way home now

Now I know it's true

My every roads leads to you

And in the hour of darkness, your light gets me through

You run like the river you, shine like the sun

You fly like an eagle

You are the one, I've seen every sunset

And with all that I learned

Oh it's to you, I will always return.

Looking up in the sky, Danny and Carrie used their ghost powers to make a big heart, they then flew in the middle of the clouds and shared another long passionate kiss.

Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions or commissions you want me to write for more Danny phantom stories, let me know. I want to give huge thanks to mikaela2015 for helping me edit this story. Without an editor, I wouldn't be able to write this story. Bye!


	16. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Rescuing Carrie

Danny flew as fast as he could back to the campsite, trying to keep up with Carrie but he lost sight of her as a ghost from Vlad's army slammed right into him and caused him to fall to the ground. He got back up and started to look around for Carrie, he then saw her with Tucker and watched as they both ran towards the river to attack Vlad and his group.

"No!" He yelled out with fear.

Carried gasped and Vlad took advantage of her being distracted and shot her right side, she screamed in pain and then fell into the river. Tucker gasped as Vlad then aimed his gun at Tucker and was about to shoot him, but he was stopped as Danny flew down and punched Vlad right in the face and knocked him down.

Danny then looked and saw Tucker near the shore of the river looking for Carrie, they both then watched Carrie struggling in the water as the strong and fast currents pulled her down the river. Danny then jumped straight into action and started flying down the river at top speed, Vlad saw what happened as he was on the ground and was in shock.

"Danny help!" Carrie screamed in panic, she coughed as she went under the water a couple of times and then submerged again.

Danny then went into the river and dived in, he submerged and coughed as he looked around for her. He turned but only to see her arm above the water trying to reach out to him, he swam closer to her and then dived back under, he then grabbed her and placed her on his back and her arms around him so she wouldn't fall off. He tried his best to swim back against the current but it was too strong and kept pushing them forward, he suddenly heard a sound and turned to see that they were heading for a waterfall. He tried once again to swim against the current, hoping to get away from the oncoming danger but it was too late.

"No!" Danny screamed as they went over and then splashed into the bottom of the river.

A few minutes later Danny submerged from the water and gasped for air, he swam over to a rock and then held onto it as he took deep breaths. He then started looking around for Carrie and then gasped as he found her lying on the shore. He immediately swam over to the shore and got out of the water, he kneeled down beside her and to his relief heard her breathing.

Carrie open her eyes weakly and gave Danny a weak smile as she said quietly, "Danny"

She raised her hand slowly and caressed his cheek, she then yelped in pain as her wound hurt. Her head almost hit the ground again, but Danny gently caught it, he then gently laid down behind her and allowed her head to rest on his arm. She pointed where Vlad had shot her, he gasped as he saw the bullet wound and then blood. Tears began to fall down his face as he started crying.

"Why?! Why did this have to happen?!" He shouted angrily to himself. He then leaned his head next to her.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, he stayed beside her and prayed that somehow she would be okay.


	17. Chapter 12

Chap 12-Taken Away Again

Danny was suddenly alerted when he he heard some whistling and shouting, "Hey! There's a couple ghosts over there!"

He growled as he heard them. Carrie then said as tears fell from her eyes, "Danny I'm scared"

Danny looked back at her and hugged her close, he was not planning on ever letting her go. He then watched as some of Vlad's soldiers arrived at the scene, he growled at them and shouted, "Get away from us!"

But the soldiers ignored him and threw anti-ghost rope around his waist and started pulling him away from Carrie.

"No Carrie!" Danny screamed as he tried to pull against the ropes, he reached his hand out to her, she looked up and tried to grab it but she was so weak she couldn't reach it.

"Leave her there. She's not going make it" A soldier ordered and then a few of them walked towards Danny and grabbed his arms

Danny continued to pull against the ropes and soldier's grips, screaming as he tried to get back to Carrie, "NO! Let me go! Carrie! Carrie!"

He then watched her pass out, he stopped pulling against his captors. He then looked down in sadness as he dragged away, some of them were observing and looking at his condition. Tucker was hiding behind a rock, he then came out and gasped at the sight of Carrie lying on the ground. He ran up to her and gasped as he saw the wound on her side. He hugged her gently not wanting to hurt her and then looked up and watched Danny walking away with the soldiers.

"You saved our lives" Tucker said sadly as tears fell from his eyes..

Danny continued to walk, he then looked up and saw they were heading for a train, he tugged on the ropes a little but then stopped and sighed as he gave up and just continued on. They cuffed his hands and then a man took him to a one of the train carts he was about to walk back but the man then uncuffed his hand and said as he patted him gently on the shoulder, "Hey it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just hop inside"

Danny complied and walked inside the cart, he then saw Jake and all the other ghosts that were at the campsite. They were happy to see him, but Danny didn't care and just walked to the other side of the cart and sat down with his knees curled up. He looked up and watched as the cart doors were closed and then felt the train start to move.


End file.
